


Exhibitionist

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry have fun in public where they know they can be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionist

You would think that being famous and constantly having to shy away from cameras every day for years would make you more recluse and try to hide as many details and things about your life away wouldn’t you?

 

Well for Zayn and Harry it was the opposite.

 

At first the press was nice, felt good to be recognized and fame sure did help with paying their bills of million dollar homes and sexy sports cars.

 

After a while it became a nuisance cause they couldn’t even pop to the shop for a bag of crisps before rumors and horrible pictures were plastered all over websites and gossip magazines.

 

The fake dates and relationships they’d both have to endure to only come back to each other every night.

 

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. Zayn and Harry are together. Have been since the X Factor.

 

Now it’s five years since the boys-now men-were put together as a band and their careers were steady now. Drawing in an older crowd with their grown up sound and still holding on to those used to be tween girls who were a bit more mature now.

 

Anyway, back to the whole reason for this story.

 

As stated before in the beginning they enjoyed the paparazzi and such. In the middle it became annoying. Now though, it was fun. It was dirty. It was something they’d get in a lot of trouble for.

 

It all happened with them at a club about a year back and obviously the lads of One Direction were well past the limit of coherence. Zayn was bold and started to kiss Harry like no one else was around-surrounded by 200+ people-and it just so happened that there was someone from the press taking promotional photos that night.

 

All they saw was the flash and they sprung apart. Thankfully Liam was there to swoop in and pay the guy off to never say anything to anyone about it and personally deleted the photo from the camera with a shake to his head and telling Zayn and Harry to be more careful.

 

They were to come out eventually but under new management and still selling sex to teenage girls they couldn’t very well be together.

 

But after that instance they began to push the boundaries and be a bit less than discreet.

 

Openly holding hands and kissing in places they knew they’d be seen and recognized. Anytime their handlers caught whiff of a photo or story they’d quickly shush whoever was trying to out them and proceed to yell at both of them over the phone.

 

It was a thrill and it really got both of them off.

 

So today they were upping the anty.

 

The two lay in a park near their building with a thick plaid blanket across their laps and backs leaned against a tree with hands intertwined under the wool. A typical London fall day with people out running with their dogs and playing in the brightly colored leaves around them.

 

They were only bothered twice by one very large gay man by the name of Tommy who had been a fan for years and one very sweet girl named Priscilla who was still torn between who she fancied more, Niall or Ed Sheeran.

 

The two men sitting under the tree posed for pictures with both of the fans and sent them away with autographs and promises of a follow on twitter as well then the two settled back into their lazy cuddling.

 

Zayn was handsy all of a sudden and Harry knew what he wanted. He wanted to be seen maybe. Maybe just get caught. It was a public place and this was perfect. His tan hand was removing itself from Harry’s much larger one and started to drag up his jeans and palm his crotch. He attached his pink lips to Harry’s pale throat and the younger lad spoke lowly, “People can see us baby.”

 

Zayn pulled away and turned to see two women pointing and speaking quickly before they turned away after Zayn waved his fingers in their direction, “That’s the point love.” And he reattached himself to Harry’s throat and began to massage his growing erection.

 

“Oh fuck Zee.” Harry moaned out as his dick was swollen and captured in his tight jeans. He let one hand fall to feel Zayn was rock hard in his pants. Zayn continued to nip and nibble his neck and then his hand expertly undid the button and zipper to Harry’s skintight jeans and his cock was freed.

 

The older began to pull and pump the nine-inch cock with the head-hiding foreskin back and forth under the blanket making it painfully obvious that Harry Styles was getting a handjob in a park in the middle of the day.

 

That’s what they liked though.

 

The exhibitionism of it all. People could see them. They could be caught. Even arrested.

 

It’s fun being bad isn’t it?

 

Zayn continued to jerk off his boyfriend getting the man to moan rather loudly and Zayn chuckled as Harry sucked in his bottom lip while his cock was being touched ever so nicely.

 

The older leaned down to pull back the blanket with his teeth letting the pale cock of Harry be bathed in overcast sunlight and he twirled his tongue around the tip between the foreskin and salty head getting Harry to grunt and push the man’s head down farther. Zayn began to bob his head up and down taking more and more of Harry into his throat and trails of saliva fell down his shaft to soak his balls and groin.

 

“Suck it baby.” Harry moaned out with Zayn pumping the shaft with one hand as an extension to his mouth. They were obviously doing what everyone thought they were doing.

 

Zayn looked up to see Harry’s eyes were shut and breath was ragged while Zayn sped up and sucked Harry off faster letting his throat relax and he swallowed all of the man down to nestle his nose in dark pubes.

 

“Holy fuck Zayn.” Harry breathily let out as the man slurped up the underside of his cock and actually pulled out his own eight inch cut cock and began to pump it furiously. They were a mess of heated skin and flushed cheeks and exposed genitals. So much fucking fun.

 

“Gimme that.” Harry grabbed Zayn’s cock and flicked his wrist getting the man to moan around his shaft and send delicious vibrations up through his body. His bum was damp from the grass and his groin was damp from Zayn’s spit and the man was still going, devouring his cock in broad daylight with more than enough people walking by.

 

It was such a thrill to know that the man reading his newspaper was unsuccessfully hiding his boner and that girl that was stretching for a run had been doing the same thing for ten minutes with Zayn’s head going up and down and Harry’s hand busy at work getting his lover off.

 

“I think its time babe, don’t want to get arrested.” Harry moaned out and Zayn only mewled around his length and slammed it down his throat getting the younger to groan extra loud this time and spill down his boyfriend’s throat.

 

Zayn swallowed easily and let Harry’s cum coat his insides and fill his stomach as he suckled it clean and dry then released all over Harry’s large hand with a whimper and a sigh.

 

Zayn sat back up and wiped his face off covering both their cocks with the blanket to readjust and hide their manhoods. Harry wiped Zayn’s cum onto the grass and they swapped their tongues for a few minutes before deciding to leave and have some more fun at home.


End file.
